Growth of a Family
by cwgranger
Summary: EPOV. How each member of the Cullen family came to join. Read and review please!
1. Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That honor lies with Stephenie Meyer.

Chicago, Illinois-1918

The pain I had been feeling was gone, and I was suddenly aware of Dr. Carlisle Cullen standing over me. Where did I know that name from? He seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember where from. Thinking back, I couldn't remember anything. Except the fire and the pain that seemed never ending.

"Edward? How do you feel?" Dr. Cullen was looking intently at me. Edward, that name sounded familiar, too. Edward, oh yeah, that was my name. _His pulse is gone, and he's awake. That means it all went right. I hope the disorientation wears off soon._

"My pulse is gone? Doesn't that mean I'm dead?" I sat up quickly in response to what he said.

"I never said anything about your pulse. I asked you how you feel," his features took on a calculating look. Almost like he was trying to find a solution to a problem. I thought about it. I flexed my hand muscles and stretched a little. I felt great; nothing hurt. Except my throat. It was burning intensely, sort of like the fire I had endured just moments before.

"Great, but my throat hurts a great deal. May I ask what is going on?" _The thirst is already setting in._ "Thirst? I hadn't thought about it, but a drink of water sounds good." Dr. Cullen now had a look of understanding on his face. Suddenly, I was aware of lots of things. Dr. Cullen was giving off an odor of fresh paper. There was also a lot of murmuring going on in my ears accompanied by the buzzing of a fly I was tracking with my eyes.

Instantly, it was squashed to a bloody pulp in my hand, and I was standing across the room from Dr. Cullen. How did I do that? I wiped off my hand and touched my forehead to wipe away a piece of hair that had fallen into my eyes. I gasped when I felt how cold my skin was. It was like ice.

_I'd better start explaining._ "Edward, I should start explaining some things. You and I, well, we're vampires."

"What? Those don't exist!" _Try to feel your heartbeat._ His mouth never moved, but I heard that. "How did you say that without opening your mouth?" _You can hear my thoughts._ I watched carefully. His lips didn't move even a fraction of an inch. "You're thinking all of this?" _Yes._

I tried to clear my head, but there was a bunch of noise in my ears. I focused on it, and I could hear more "voices". Some of it was actual speaking; the rest was thought. This was getting clearer and clearer despite me telling myself it wasn't real. _Try to find your heartbeat._

Instinctively, I touched my chest where my heart was at. It felt cold as well, and I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt nothing. No pulsating heart. No rhythmic beat. There was nothing. I was standing close to the fireplace, yet I could hardly feel it. No sweat was dripping from my brow. I was dead! There was no denying it now.

"Do you believe me now?" Dr. Cullen was as cool and collected as always.

"Yes. How did I get this way? Why did you change me?" I was trying to remember before the fire, but nothing came to me.

"You were dying from Spanish Influenza. I was treating you and your mother..." It was then that all of my memories came flooding back. My father, dead. My mother singing me to sleep as she grew weaker and weaker.

"What happened to my mother?" I demanded. Dr. Cullen's face fell.

"She died, Edward. Right before I took you to change you. She made me promise I would save you, and this was the only way I could. I hope you understand." His hands were in a "calm down" gesture. It just enraged me more.

"Understand? Understand that you have made me a monster? Sentenced me to eternal damnation? How can I possibly understand that?" I snarled at him. Actual growls were coming out of my throat. I felt something taking over. An instinct to attack Dr. Cullen. I went into a crouching, attack-ready position and bared my fangs. My still human side was screaming at me to stop. Slowly, I regained my composure. I actually scared myself, but Dr. Cullen never once flinched.

"Edward, you have much to learn. I would like to teach you so that you do not become like other newborns." The way he said that last bit made me ask.

"What do you mean by that? What do they act like?" My curiosity was peaked. Images of crazy and violent vampires flooded his mind. I saw enough that he didn't have to explain. To think, I had almost become that a few minutes ago... I shuddered at that thought.

"Would you like to see what you look like?" Dr. Cullen had a mirror in his hands.

Images of hideous beings invaded my mind. I was afraid, but I had to know. I nodded, and he handed it over. I slowly raised it to eye level. I was shocked to see I looked almost the same as before. The only differences were that my skin was paler and my eyes were a blood read. How fitting, I had thought. "Why are my eyes red while yours are golden?" His were darkening, but had a goldish tint to them.

"This is one of the things I have to teach you. I do not feed off of human blood, and if you join my coven, I strictly forbid you to also. Yours are red because you haven't fed yet. If you drink human blood, they will stay red. If you drink animal blood like me, then they will eventually turn gold. The burning in the back of your throat is thirst. You need to feed."

The burning in my throat was intensifying. Me thinking about other things made me forget about it, but now it was back worse than ever. "Come on. I'll take you to the woods for your first hunt. We have to steer clear of humans though. I will not have you go off and kill one. There's your shirt. It's dark, so we'll be able to move around freely."

I threw on my shirt and laced up my shoes faster than I ever thought possible. I could tell it was early morning by the quietness of the city. I wondered how long it had taken to change me. The fire had felt like an eternity, which is probably why my human life felt like a lifetime ago. "Dr. Cullen, how long did the transformation take?"

"Carlisle, please. And about three days." He was muttering, but I could hear every word he said clearly. That must have been included in the whole vampire package.

"Three days? And everyone assumed I died like my mother?"

"Yes. There was no one besides me left that cared. All of your family is dead. I'm sorry. I liked your mother immensely, and that's why I saved you."

"Why me and not her?" Depression started to sink in when it hit me that she was really gone. Tears I would have shed weren't coming, and I was slightly grateful for that.

"I didn't realize she was dying until the very end when it was too late. She was animated until the very end, so it was hard to tell." Carlisle didn't say anymore about her knowing that I wasn't ready to talk about her yet. We were walking at a brisk pace, so it didn't take us long to reach the city limits. Carlisle led me deep in. We flat out ran after half a mile.

The wind in my face was refreshing. I was surprised at how fast I was going. Even Carlisle couldn't keep up. He stopped us at a clearing several miles from any civilization. "As you can probably already tell, your senses have become much more attuned. Your sense of smell is your strongest weapon. As a vampire, you don't need to breathe, but you lose your ability to smell without doing it. Listen and tell me what you hear."

Aside from Carlisle's thoughts, I could hear life in the forest along with the wind rustling leaves and a stream running a couple miles away. Suddenly, I heard a quiet, stealthy approach. It's odor hit me like a ton of bricks. Carlisle beckoned for me to go. I ran full speed at the bobcat and caught its throat in my mouth, killing it instantly. Greedily, I drank its blood. There wasn't much, so I finished quickly. My thirst was not sated, and I eagerly pounced on a passing buck.

His neck gave way under my hands, and his blood was soon coursing through my body. Again, I hungered for more. I heard and smelt a fox in the underbrush who died at will also. After that, my thirst had been quenched enough that I could think clearly. Carlisle approached with his eyes a bright gold.

"Do you want to join me?" Carlisle extended his hand out to me. He made me a monster, but with this way of living, I didn't have to be one. This lifestyle, rather than the other, would make my mother proud. I didn't want to become like those other newborns of Carlisle's memories either. This seemed like the only option I was willing to except.

"Yes, I'd be honored," and I shook his hand with as much strength as I could muster. Which, to be honest, was quite a bit.

"You're still hungry. Go eat." I went, grateful that Carlisle was giving me a lifestyle where I wouldn't have to be a monster despite what I had become. And I wouldn't have to be lonely for all of eternity with Carlisle by my side.


	2. Esme

Disclaimer: Edward and company belong to the all-powerful Stephenie Meyer. Not me, sadly.

Columbus, Ohio-1921

_Edward, strip the sheets off my bed._ Carlisle thought about a minute before he burst into our apartment. I stopped breathing once I smelled human blood. In his arms was a young woman covered in bruises and blood. I didn't recognize her, but Carlisle obviously did. His mind was running through pictures presumably of this woman several years ago. She was beautiful, and I could tell that Carlisle intended to save her.

I could hear her heartbeat faintly, and I knew she was on the verge of death. Carlisle hurriedly bit her neck and left her like that. She didn't even flinch or move at all. Her previous injuries seemed to have caused her brain to shut down while it tried to heal whatever was wrong. I hadn't hunted in awhile, so I knew I couldn't last long stuck in this small apartment with her.

He looked at me. _Your eyes are black. Go hunting._ I nodded my thanks and left him there holding her hand gently. Carlisle was lucky. He could stand being around human blood because he'd been a vampire for so long. From his thoughts, I could tell that he was in love with her. He wouldn't have done this otherwise.

Carlisle wasn't working as much here as he did in Chicago, so we spent more time together. In the beginning, he spent all of his free time educating me on how to control my senses and understand all there was to know about our lifestyle. Now, we just read a lot and didn't talk much. Lately, I had been noticing that he'd been getting lonely. I knew it wasn't me, but that he wanted a female companion.

If it worked out with this mystery woman, he would be a lot happier. I was glad for him, but I was also dreading what future images I may see in his mind. I physically shuddered at that thought. It also made me wonder if I would ever find someone.

I mulled those thoughts over as I hunted. I cleaned up after myself and fed until my eyes were pure gold. All-in-all, my hunting trip only took a few hours, and I headed back. Carlisle's thoughts were becoming clearer with each step I took starting when I was a few miles away.

The bruises were healing up, but almost all of her bones were still broken. I got there, and he was talking to her and holding her hand. It was touching, like something out of those romance novels I read. This would be the best time to talk since she wasn't lucid enough to know we were discussing her. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Esme. I treated her once, several years back, before I met you." His facade was calm, but his mind was all over the place. I could feel his tension and knew how nervous this made him.

"What happened? How did she get this way?" Esme looked like she had been run over by a car, but I could tell from Carlisle's mind that wasn't the case.

"She either jumped or fell off a cliff. They wheeled her into the morgue, but she wasn't dead yet. I couldn't let her die. I remember her from all those years ago."

"You love her." It wasn't a question. I knew it by the direction his thoughts were taking. Carlisle only nodded. _Yes._ "How long do you think this will take?"

"Yours took three days, and you were only sick. Hers will probably take longer due to the severity of her injuries. I would guess around four days?" Carlisle looked uncertain, but I knew he'd already thought this all through. He saved her hoping she would feel the same about him. Our term for that is "mate". However, I always found the word inappropriate. Vampires cannot reproduce, therefore we do not "mate". I think a better way of saying it would be "soul mate". Especially if you truly love them your whole "life".

With Carlisle's caring nature, it would be hard to believe she would turn him down. He had many women at the hospital swooning over him. He turned them all down politely, but they kept trying. Before now, I wasn't aware of Carlisle falling for any woman. This was news for him, and I wished him the best.

His guess about four days was correct. The next three days were pretty uneventful. Carlisle stayed by her side except when he was at work, and then I did. Esme was relatively calm despite the pain I knew she was feeling. She whimpered and tossed and turned once her bones mended, but there was no screaming. That we were thankful for.

On the fourth day, Carlisle didn't have to work, so he was at her bed all day. He spent the time holding her hand and talking to her. Evening came, and I started hearing coherent thoughts in her mind. Esme acknowledged that someone was speaking to her and thought he sounded nice. The fire was dwindling, and her heartbeat stopped. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked straight at Carlisle. They were blood red, but other than that, she was as beautiful as Carlisle's memories. Perhaps even more so.

"Are you an angel?" He put his hand on her cheek. She settled her face into his hand. Her eyes mirrored his feelings. Esme's thoughts were also of love, and I felt like an intruder. This was not something I wanted to get in the middle of. If I left though, even quickly, Esme would be alerted to her new abilities and would come out of her fantasy world. So I stayed right where I was.

"Esme, how are you feeling?" Carlisle was even more cautious with her than with me three years ago.

"Good. The last thing I remember is jumping off the cliff. How did I get here?" She hadn't noticed me yet.

"I'm not an angel, but I did save you. You almost died, so I changed you into a vampire." That declaration didn't change her mood at all.

"A vampire? So I am dead?"

"Yes and no. You heart isn't beating, but you are conscious and able to essentially 'live'. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. Thank you for letting me live. You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Yes. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You saw me for treatment several years ago.

"Oh, yes. I remember you now. Have you been one long? Or is this recent?"

"I was one then, too." Surprisingly, Esme was taking this all really well. She trusted Carlisle more than anyone ever. From her memories, I think she had always been like that. I wondered why she had jumped.

"May I ask why you jumped?" Her mind focused on a beautiful baby and then on a small casket. I gasped audibly, and her attention switched to me.

"Who's that?"

"I'm Edward. I guess you could consider me Carlisle's son. I am also a vampire."

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you as well. You don't have to answer his question if it's too painful."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but I can read your mind. I already know what happened. I'm very sorry about that as well."

"It's okay. I jumped because my baby died from a lung infection." Her thoughts were sad, but she was determined to be stronger. Especially now that she had a second chance at life.

We spent the next few hours explaining everything. Our diet, abilities, and ages. Esme took it all in without anger, resentment, or confusion. She merely listened and asked questions for clarification. I could tell from both of their minds that they would be very happy together.

I liked her. She was a good addition to our little "family".


	3. Rosalie

Disclaimer: Twilight and stuff contained within it are sole property of the talented Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Rochester, New York-1933

Esme had done a really good job decorating this house. Even five years later, I was still impressed at her architectural abilities. We were living in an upscale neighborhood on the outskirts of town. Our house was quite large, and there was more room than we needed, but we all loved it. Carlisle and Esme were like my parents, which was proved by graciously accepting my back after my little rebellious phase.

Suddenly, Carlisle's thoughts pounded into mine. He was bringing someone else in to be saved. A young woman by the looks of it. "Esme, he's bringing someone in. She looks pretty bad."

"Have Carlisle bring her to the guest room upstairs. I'll go get it ready." She was gone in a flash, and Carlisle appeared. I pointed him upstairs and followed. He laid her down, and I saw her face.

"Isn't that Rosalie Hale?" _Yes. _We all heard her weak pulse and knew what was coming next. Carlisle bit her neck. I was still amazed that Rochester's own royalty was here. And she was a screamer. Thankfully, Esme had made this house soundproof, otherwise our neighbors might have gotten a little suspicious.

Esme showed more concern, "How did this happen?" She gestured towards Miss Hale's battered and bruised body.

"I'm not sure. I just found her like this on the sidewalk. I couldn't just leave her there." Carlisle was checking her for injuries. _Three broken ribs, a broken cheekbone, two missing teeth, bruises on her face and forearms, and probably some internal bleeding._ It sounded to me like she had been beaten. I had read in the newspaper that she was going to be married soon, and I wondered what her fiancé would do if he saw her like this. He only liked her for her looks and money. I didn't have to read his mind to know that.

She was indeed beautiful, but the beauty was probably only skin deep. Many women those days with beauty were as shallow as a puddle on the sidewalk. That's probably why I hadn't found someone yet. Most girls were too self-centered or only saw my face and wanted me for my looks. I wanted something deeper than that. Something I probably wouldn't find this century.

Esme and Carlisle were trying to guard their thoughts which alarmed me. Normally, I would just give them their privacy, but now I was curious. A couple things slipped that I knew they didn't want me to hear. _She's beautiful. I wonder what Edward thinks._ That came from Esme. This one from Carlisle: _Maybe she could be Edward's mate. Esme and I think he may be getting lonely. I wonder if she could mean as much to Edward as Esme does to me._

I couldn't believe they were turning this into a matchmaking opportunity! I never had any interest in Rosalie Hale, and that didn't change even then. Maybe she wasn't as bad as all the stories, but I highly doubted that. All I had to do was look at Royce King, the man she was marrying, to doubt that. He was an uptight, proud, rich man who loved money, beautiful women, and himself. I couldn't imagine Miss Hale being any different. Maybe I was just stereotyping, but I didn't think so.

The screaming ended two and a half days later with her heart. I couldn't say that silence had ever sounded better. Well as silent as it could be in my case, what with the mutterings in my ears. She shot straight up and looked around wildly. She focused on Carlisle and I and instantly started to smooth her already perfect hair. Her mind was as shallow as I had thought.

"Who are you people, and how did I get here?" her blood red eyes scrutinized her surroundings and decided that she must be in the presence of the rich. I groaned inwardly at her thought process. She seemed to sense my repulsion. Her eyes narrowed in malice. If I had been human, her whole appearance probably would have frightened and dazzled me simultaneously.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme, and our son, Edward. I found you severely injured on the sidewalk not far from here. Can you remember what happened?"

"Yes, my fiancé and his friends did it after they drank too much that night. What a bastard!" I could see her running scenarios through her brain of how best to deal with him. I felt sorry for this guy but was somewhat impressed by her devious mind. Esme was shocked at her vocabulary but was also concerned by what she had said had happened to her. Miss Hale just took it as a chance to make him pay for wronging her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, except for my throat. Do you have a mirror? I want to freshen up before I go home." Of course her appearance was all important.

On the vanity was a small, silver mirror that Esme handed to Miss Hale. She shattered it from gripping it too hard, but not before she screamed at her reflection. "What did you do to me?"

"I changed you into a vampire. You almost died, and that was the only way I could save you."

"What about my eyes? Why are they red?"

"They will be for now. If you follow our diet, then they will look like ours."

"Diet? You mean like blood?"

"Yes. Human blood will keep them red, but animal blood will turn them gold."

"What comes with being a vampire? Are there any advantages?" I saw what she was thinking. That was a girl who only did things to her benefit. She wanted to know if this life could suit her.

"Enhanced senses, speed, agility, and the thirst. Also, you have eternal life."

"What about youth and beauty? Will I always look like this?"

"Yes, unless you willingly change your appearance."

This girl was disgusting me. Her mind was only focusing on herself and how things affected her. Also, she was starting to consider how best to use her new abilities to punish her ex-fiancé. I had to say one thing for her, she was very intelligent and cunning. It was a good thing I could read her mind or else she could have made my life a living hell.

"I'm guessing I can't go back to my family?"

"No. I led people to believe that you had run off with another rich, dashing man.. I thought that was more believable than telling them you died without being able to produce a body."

"You're right. That was the best thing to tell people. I was sick of my family anyway, and my friends are boring, too." She shrugged all of those people off without a second thought. All of them besides her ex-fiancé. Her obsession with killing him was starting to unnerve me. I was really going to have to talk to Carlisle about that. I mean, I thought the guy was horrible for treating a woman that way, but her killing him could jeopardize our living here.

"Carlisle, may I talk to you for a moment?" _Sure, Edward._

"Excuse us for a minute, ladies." We left and went to a secluded room in the house where they couldn't hear us.

"She's planning revenge on Royce King. She's planning on killing him."

_Has she decided what she wants to do to him?  
_

"No, she's decided to see the extent of her abilities first and then plan."

_We can't let her. She'd turn into a regular, unguided newborn._

"Yes. You need to talk to her about it."

_I will when we go back._

"Are you going to tell her about my ability?"

_Not until she agrees to stay with us._

"Don't worry, she will. She sees that we can offer her the most."

_Okay, we should go back now._

We headed back, and Carlisle talked to her. Even though Carlisle never mentioned my gift, she somehow knew I was the one who had tipped Carlisle off. She glared at me the whole time. Although she was acting like a brat, Carlisle and Esme were holding on to that earlier dream. They were blaming her behavior on the trauma she had experienced. Fat chance.


	4. Emmett

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters; I just have them at the mercy of my will for now.

Gatlinburg, Tennessee-1935

All four of us were huddled around a bed containing a very bloodied mammoth of a human being. There were two new puncture wounds on his neck. Rosalie's thoughts were frantic although her facade was still calm and decidedly unemotional. Her mind kept flickering back to memories of a young boy. I wondered what that had to do with this thrashing young adult male.

"What happened?" Carlisle was holding down one arm while I pinned the other. Esme had his feet, and Rosalie just stood off to the side and watched.

"He was being attacked by a grizzly bear. I managed to kill the bear and ran all the way home with him on my back."

"How far did you have to run?"

"Probably about a hundred miles."

"Rosalie! Why on earth were you out there?" Esme was very protective of us considering we were her kids. Maybe not biologically, but in every other sense, Carlisle and Esme were our parents. A few years ago when Rosalie joined our family, they had hoped Rosalie would be my mate, but we could barely tolerate each other. Which made us the typical pair of siblings. I had the advantage in that I could read her mind. She couldn't hide anything from me or surprise me, which was very nice for me.

"I was hunting, and Carlisle said not to do it around here. I didn't realize I was that far away until I ran back. Will he be okay?" Her concern was genuine, and that perplexed me. In the two years we'd lived together, I had never known her to show compassion towards anyone, or even think it. I didn't think she was capable of it.

"Yeah, but it'll be a few more days. He's injured pretty badly. Don't worry, he'll be fine, Rosalie."

"Are we going to have to keep holding him like this? Is there nothing we can use to restrain him?" My voice was strained from trying to pin his arm. Although he was still human, this guy was still very strong. Also with him moving around wildly, we all had to struggle to contain him. It was especially difficult to do all that while trying to be careful. We didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"We can try, but he'll eventually break them when he gets stronger. Rosalie, there should be some leather straps in my medical bag. Will you please go get them?"

She nodded and was back in a flash with them in her hands. First, Rosalie helped Esme secure his feet, then each of them assisted Carlisle and I with his arms. Those helped a lot. Now we didn't have to exhaust our strength trying to hold him down.

"Do you know who he is?" Esme was looking at him tenderly.

"No. He passed out as I was killing the grizzly. I don't think he lived far from there, so we don't have to worry about anyone tracking him here."

"Why did you bring him back?" I asked quietly. Rosalie's gaze bore into mine.

"I couldn't leave him He reminded me of a friend of mine's son." So that was who the little boy she kept thinking about was. It was the link to her human life. All of us know that Rosalie still wished she were human. I could tell from her memories that she had been envious of that friend. Rosalie saw her in a loving, happy marriage with a beautiful baby boy. To her that was the perfect life. Add money to that, and it was a utopia for her. I was seeing the human side to Rosalie, and it made me somewhat sympathetic towards her.

Rosalie stayed with him the whole time. I could see love in her mind, and that concept coming from her seemed foreign.. I didn't question it or begrudge her that. She was my sister, and if she could find happiness with this guy, then I was all for that. It would probably make Carlisle and Esme worry about me more, but I was used to that. At least they wouldn't have two kids to worry about. Who knows, this guy might actually do Rosalie some good.

On the third day, he broke the straps, and consequently, the bed. That was when his heart stopped beating, and he regained consciousness. The first person he laid eyes on was Rosalie. Let's just say the attraction was mutual, and he planned to do some ungodly things with her. I tried without much success to clear those thoughts from my mind.

"My name is Rosalie. What's yours?" She flashed him a smile that probably would have stopped his heart is it had still been beating.

"I'm Emmett. Are you that girl that saved me?"

"Yes."

"How did you do that? Why aren't you hurt, too?"

"We, my family and I," by this time the whole family was there, "are vampires. Now you are too."

Emmett didn't care what any of us were. All he cared about was Rosalie and what she'd look like without clothes on. I groaned on the inside because I knew I'd see things about my sister and my possible new brother that I never wanted to know.

"Does that mean I'm stronger and invincible?" I now saw why he had been messing around with a grizzly bear.

"Yes. The only things that can hurt you are werewolves and other vampires," Carlisle explained.

"Who are all of you?"

"We are the Cullens. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. Edward is our son, and Rosalie is our daughter. You are welcome to join our family."

"I think I'd like that." Emmett was eyeing Rosalie. I shuddered at the new wave of impure thoughts coming from Emmett and Rosalie.

"We do have a few rules though."

"Okay."

"You have to follow our diet. We only feed off of animals. No humans. You also have to clean up whatever you kill to make it look natural." Carlisle had explained all of this to me all those years ago. To many people, Carlisle would seem clinical when he explained things. But to those of us who knew him, we just knew he trying to make things clear. Especially if he was explaining something to keep the family safe.

"Yeah, now you can live out those grizzly fantasies," I remarked after seeing them run through his mind.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a mind reader."

Emmett reddened slightly at that. "So you've been listening to my thoughts the whole time?"

"Unfortunately for me, yes. I'm pretty sure Rosalie wouldn't mind to take you hunting and show you how to do things. But please leave your clothes on in my presence," I pleaded.

"That, my brother, we can do." Rosalie smiled at me and pulled Emmett out of the room. Carlisle and Esme just chuckled.

"Well, I guess Rosalie and Emmett have found one another. They look like they'll be happy." Carlisle seemed to be content at that thought.

"What about you, Edward?" Have you found a lucky little lady?" Esme was always so concerned about me.

"No, Mom. I told you I'm fine."

"I know, Edward. I just worry about you sometimes." Her and Carlisle left, leaving me alone. Watching Emmett and Rosalie made me wonder. I wondered whether there was anyone out there for me or not. I didn't think there was anything wrong with me, especially considering the way the girls at school thought of me. That couldn't be the problem.

I think it was just the girls. Maybe the right one wasn't in this city or even this century. I knew I'd find her one day; I just hadn't yet. I was going to be living until the end of time, so I figured I still had time.


	5. Alice and Jasper

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Deal with it.

A Farm Somewhere in Idaho-1950

"Carlisle, someone's coming. Two people actually." I sat huddled with my family at the dining room table in our house. We had been alerted to coming of two individuals. They didn't smell or sound familiar, so we had no idea what to expect.

"Are they friendly or not?"

"Friendly. It seems like they want to join us. Here they come now!" Sure enough, in our yard stood two vampires. One was female, and the other was male. By the way they were standing, you could tell they were a couple. I read their minds and knew. What was surprising was that their eyes were gold like ours. They obviously followed the same diet as us.

"You're the Cullen family. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. It's very nice to finally meet you." Alice seemed like a very energetic person, and Jasper was her down-to-earth counterpart.

"You know of us?" Carlisle was front and center in our group. He was without a doubt our leader, and we weren't afraid to show it.

"Yes. She can see the future, and he can manipulate emotions," I revealed once I read it in their heads.

"How did you know?" Jasper finally spoke up.

"I can read minds."

"Then you know that we want to join you. I saw us become part of your family in one of my visions."

"Can we talk for a moment?" Carlisle gestured back to us, and Alice nodded her approval. We knew they could hear us, but it was the best we could do. "What do you all think?"

I decided to talk first, "She's telling the truth. They both are sincere about joining us. It even appears that they follow our diet."

"We do!" came Alice's voice from across the clearing. I laughed. I was already beginning to like her. She kind of like the perfectly annoying sister I had never had.

"I guess we'll vote on it. I vote yes," Carlisle's vote was cast.

"Yes," from Esme. I voted in the affirmative, as did Emmett. Rosalie voted as the only "no". I wasn't surprised. She didn't want to have two more people to compete with in this family.

Alice rushed over and gave each of us a hug. Jasper just hung out in the periphery. I knew he wasn't comfortable in this kind of situation, and I didn't blame him. Strangely, I found myself liking both of them more and more.

"You know, you guys are not that easy to find," Alice commented.

"How long have you been looking for us?" Carlisle asked with some curiosity.

"A few years. I had to find Jasper first."

"We have plenty of room. You guys can go in and pick any of the spare bedrooms for your own."

"Thank you, Esme. Come on Jasper, let's go pick one out!" They disappeared inside, and the rest of us followed suit. Alice quickly selected a room, and her and Jasper joined us in the living room.

"So tell us about yourselves." Emmett had Rosalie in his lap on the couch where Carlisle and Esme also sat. I occupied a chair across the room. Alice and Jasper were hand-in-hand on the love seat.

Alice went first knowing that Jasper still felt uncomfortable, "I don't remember anything before I was changed. After, though, I had premonitions of joining your family. Those probably kept me from becoming wild. Then I had other visions about meeting Jasper. We met a few years ago and have been looking for you guys ever since."

Jasper spoke up with some reluctance, "I was changed during the Civil War in the south. I worked with a coven creating an army to fight over territory. I left several years ago to reform. Then I met Alice, and here we are."

"I'm Carlisle. I practice medicine and have been a vampire for over 300 years."

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. He changed me in the twenties."

"I"m Rosalie. Emmett's my husband. I was a socialite in New York when Carlisle saved me."

"I'm Emmett. I worship this beautiful goddess in my lap. She brought me back to Carlisle after I had been attacked by a grizzly."

"My name is Edward. I was the first one Carlisle changed. Welcome to our family."

We kept talking for hours and hours. By then it felt like Alice and Jasper had always been part of the family. I especially liked Alice. She was the little sister I had always wanted. Rosalie could never fill that spot, not that she had ever tried. Alice and I were going to be good friends. I already knew that.

Later on, she pulled me aside, "I know you may be alone now, but it won't always be that way. I see a girl in your future who loves you eternally. She's great, and you'll be willing to die for her."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me," and she tapped a finger to her head.

I could only look after her in amazement. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to spend forever alone. I didn't really believe that, but nearly forty years without even a date made you think. I guess it was because I never found a girl that really interested me. Don't get me wrong, I liked girls.

I guess my biggest obstacle was struggling with the image of myself as a monster. I didn't want to make any girl what I was, even if she was my soul mate. I just didn't want to fall in love, only to have to let her go. I think that was a little selfish on my part. Who knows, maybe this girl would already be a vampire, and I wouldn't have to worry about it...


	6. Bella, Part One

Disclaimer: I would love to own these people, but I don't. Stephenie Meyer is their creator and owner.

Forks, Washington-2005

"Edward! You're back!" Alice yelled shrilly as she jumped into my arms. She was as light as her petite frame suggested. I held her close, glad for a warm reception at least from her. I set her down gently, and she punched me hard in the shoulder. Even with her size, Alice could hold her own. "That was for leaving. The hug was for coming back."

"I'm glad I'm back. Can I talk to you later?"

_Sure. I'll be in your room waiting._

"I assume you already know what about?"

_Of course! I have some interesting things to say about Bella!_ With that, she took off into the house. I heard my door close and was left to face my family alone. Scanning their thoughts from out there, I knew that Alice had told them I was coming. They could all hear that I had already arrived. I dreaded everyone's reactions, especially Esme's. I know she was hurt considering I hadn't even said good-bye.

Shame and regret weighed down every step I took as I trudged my way up to the front door. I grasped the doorknob and took a deep breath before walking inside. The next thing I knew, I was staring up at the ceiling with a boulder resting on my body. "Hey Emmett. I see you missed me."

Emmett's deep, booming laugh resounded throughout the room as he righted me into a standing position. "Not at all, little bro." He pulled me into a rib-breaking hug. _I'm glad you're back. Rose isn't too happy so I apologize in advance._

"It's alright, Emmett." When he released me, I glanced behind him at Rosalie. She had an icy smile on her face, and she wasn't shielding her thoughts from me. They were hateful and directed straight at me. She made no move to approach me and intended to stay right where she was.

"Little brother, I see you've decided to grace us with your presence. I'm sure Tanya wouldn't have objected to you staying permanently."

"I didn't miss you either, Rosalie." We stood there glaring at each other.

"I hope you suck the blood right out of her. Maybe then Carlisle…"

"Stop right there Rosalie. Edward." Esme held her arms out to me, and I couldn't be anything but thankful as I returned the hug. I vaguely heard Emmett and Rosalie leave, but I was more worried about Esme and her reaction to me.

"Hey Mom." I grinned at her sheepishly.

"I trust you are here to stay?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"Edward, I'm just glad you're back. I really missed you." Her smile was sincere, and in her mind, I saw forgiveness and love.

"I missed all of you too. I really am sorry."

"All is forgiven. I would be curious to know what caused this though." Her eyebrow was raised, and I could see that she hadn't a clue.

"I'll talk to you about it after I speak with Alice."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it." Her smile was genuine, and that made me feel a lot better.

"Is Carlisle up in his study?"

"Of course. Where else would he be?"

"Thanks. Talk to you later." She disappeared back into the dining room, and I headed up the stairs. Esme had forgiven me, so I felt a lot better. I didn't deserve parents like her and Carlisle, but I was immensely glad to have them. I really felt like their son, because they kept welcoming back with open arms. I only had to worry about Carlisle's reaction now…

_You don't have to feel so guilty. We've all forgiven you. Except Rosalie, and you know how she is._

"Thanks, Jazz."

_No problem. Hurry up with Carlisle. Alice's just about to burst._

"Will can do. I'll see you later."

I knocked on the door of Carlisle's office. I know he was going to welcome me back, but I hoped he wasn't too disappointed. I hated to disappoint Carlisle. _Come in Edward. _Carlisle was up and gave me a hug after I closed the door. _I'm glad to see you're back. Have you thought about how you're going to handle your situation?_

"No, but I am going to talk to Alice. Maybe she can help me."

_That's a good idea. As long as your plan involves you staying with us, I'm fine with it._

"Don't worry, it will. Thanks, Dad."

_You're welcome._ He knew exactly what I was talking about. We embraced once more before I finally made it up to my room. Alice was positively trembling as she sat on my couch. I put a finger to my lips and crossed the room to my stereo system. I popped in a rock CD and cranked it up loudly.

_You left because of Bella._ It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

_I'm glad you finally decided not to kill her._

"So am I. I couldn't do that to you guys. It would be way too selfish on my part."

_I have to say, your thoughts were crazy when you were trying to decide on a way to get her. I had at least twenty visions just about that._

"Her scent was driving me insane! It was calling to me, and I almost killed her on the spot. I wonder why she affected me that way?"

_I know something about her that could be the reason._

I wasn't shocked. Gossip spread fast in our school, and I wondered what could be the cause. "What is it Alice?"

_I don't know if I should tell you. It might change the future._

"Please Alice? I need to know so I can make sure I won't kill her."

_Fine. You remember what I told you on the night we first met? _My mind instantly went back to what she said. I felt my eyes widen.

"She's that girl?" My voice was filled with disbelief.

_Yes. Let me show you._

We both closed our eyes as she remembered her vision. Bella and I were in my meadow. It was very sunny, and I could see my skin sparkling. Bella had her head on my bare chest as I ran my fingers through her hair. Then it flashed to a dark room. "I love you, Edward," came from who I assumed was Bella as she slept. It then started to show a red-eyed Bella before Alice cut it off.

"Was that what I thought it was?"

_You don't need to see that part just yet._

"So we fall in love?"

_Yes._

"I refuse to change her. She will not be a monster like me!"

_This entire vision is one of the clearest I've ever had. It's like the ones I had about Jasper. I'm positive they'll happen._

"You're wrong. I will not let that happen."

_Stop being difficult, Edward. I know you're planning on going to school. Are you sure you're up for it?_

"Yes. I'm not running away.

_Who knows, you may actually get some loving out of this!_

"Thanks for talking to me, Alice."

_No problem. Go talk to Esme. We don't have much time left before school._

"Okay. I'll see you all downstairs in a little bit."

She waved as she rushed off to get ready for school. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that we only had two hours until school. I still couldn't believe that Bella was going to be mine. I decided I should at least be nice to her to begin with. I wished I could at least read her mind. Just to make sure she didn't hate me. Esme agreed with me as we talked. I could tell she was really excited at the prospect of me finding love with Bella.

Our talk ended, as it was time for us to leave for school. Everyone piled into my Volvo for the ride. Alice was excited. Jasper knew and was sympathetic. Rosalie was still pissed that I had come back, and Emmett was just Emmett. I pulled into the school parking lot and immediately spotted Bella's truck. I let my siblings out and my eyes found Bella's. Now what was that idiot Mike Newton up to?


	7. Bella, Part Two

A/N: I have not had a chance to read Breaking Dawn yet, so this is probably not compliant. If you have a problem with this, please don't review and give it away. I'm very sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I've just borrowed them from Stephenie Meyer for a while.

Cabin in Alaska-2006

I glanced at the sleeping angel in my arms and was overcome with emotion. The past few days had been the best of my life. Our wedding had been Saturday, and it went a lot better than expected. Alice forced Bella and me apart for twenty-four whole hours before the wedding. They were agonizing, but well worth it in the end. Bella was breathtaking as she walked up the aisle toward me.

Her dress was amazing. It was old-fashioned with lots of lace and a long train behind it. It had been long-sleeved, and the bodice was done in an elegant lace pattern. Her gorgeous brunette locks had been gently curled and were flowing around her face. Alice had kept her make-up light, but she was glowing with a natural light. I could tell that she was almost ready to pass out, but thankfully she made it through the whole service and reception.

Alice had beautifully designed our wedding. I was surprised to notice that it had been done in more of our style than Alice's. She had chosen a deep blue and a muted gold for our colors. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were in blue dresses with gold stripes around their waists. Jasper, Emmett, and Ben were in black tuxes with blue and gold patterned ties. The decorations around the church were simple but elegant. I liked it and knew Bella did too.

It was the happiest moment of my life when the preacher announced that I could kiss my wife. My wife, Mrs. Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen. Renee was in tears, and Charlie looked as though he was going to follow. Bella teared up seeing them, and we ran over to the tent erected next to the church. The reception took place there, and it was nothing short of amazing as well.

Bella danced without tripping even once, not that I would let her, all night. We did the champagne ad the cake without incident as well. Alice caught the bouquet, and Emmett, of course, got the garter. All of the guys wanted me to pull it off with my teeth, but I politely declined. Too soon, it was over, and Bella and I were off on our honeymoon. Bella was pleasantly surprised when she found out we were flying to Alaska rather than driving.

The flight didn't last long. Bella and I didn't talk me; we didn't need to. We were one of the few in first class, so Bella occupied my lap almost the whole way. She felt perfect in my arms, and I was glad that she was now mine forever.

The plane landed, and I drove us home. It was a good-sized cabin with three bedrooms. I gave her a quick, and she loved it. I brought the bags in, and we parted to get ready for our wedding night. I was ready but slightly nervous. I mean, I had been a virgin for 105 years. Need I say more?

Those fears were silenced as soon as she stepped back into our room. Her lingerie was blue and very see-through. The one word I can say to describe our wedding night was bliss. Pure bliss. That continued for a while until she fell asleep in my arms. The next day was spent in pretty much the same fashion. Today was not to be the same; it was the day I had agreed to change her.

I was very glad that she had chosen to stay with me forever, but there were tons of things I was going to miss. The blush I loved to see creep across her cheeks. The warmth of her skin as I pressed her closer to mine. The scent of her blood that was so sweet to my nose. And most of all, those chocolate brown eyes that expressed all that she thought. I expected her eyes to stay expressive, but they would never be the same color.

She began stirring as the sun came up. She apparently had a dreamt a lot about me the night before as my name had come up a lot. Bella opened those beautiful eyes and looked into mine before giving me a kiss. "Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

Her features took on a beautiful smile as she responded, "Yes. All my dreams were about you."

"I heard that." A blush stole across her cheeks, and I had to reach down and kiss them. I really was going to miss that. "Are you ready for today?"

Her eyes took on a confused look that changed to recognition as she shot up into a sitting position. "I had forgotten," Bella said in a strained voice.

I was in front of Bella with her face in my hands in a heartbeat. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm sure my family and I can handle the Volturi."

"No, I want to do this. I'm not worried about the Volturi. I want to spend eternity with you." Her eyes and tone of voice shone with determination.

"Okay. Slip into some comfortable clothing, and I'll talk to you about it."

"Would you like to help me get dressed?" There was a seductive smile on her face.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." I rushed off to our bags and got out one of my black button-up shirts. I got back, and Bella was in the same position as she had been when I had left just a second ago. She lay back down, and I picked her up with one hand while using the other hand to slip the shirt around her shoulders. I did every button as slow as I could, lingering at every one.

"What will happen?" Her tone was serious, a striking contrast from the bright, laughing mood she had been in a moment earlier.

"Carlisle and I talked about how to make your change go faster. You don't have any injuries, so it shouldn't talk as long as my family's were anyway. To make the venom spread faster, I will bite your neck, wrists, and ankles. That should also quicken the pace. Don't worry, I'll be here the entire time."

"I'm not worried. As long as I see you when the pain is gone, I'll be fine." Bella snuggled into my arms. I held her against my chest for several minutes. Then she sighed and sat up.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are you?" Her eyes searched mine.

"Yes. Lay back down." Bella did, and I could see she was still nervous but certain. I kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. "I love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, and I love you too. Edward, bite me." Bella added a touch of sarcasm to lighten the mood slightly.

"Gladly." I reached down and sunk my teeth into her neck. She flinched as I took in some of her blood. It was the sweetest blood I had ever tasted. The same happened at each wrist and ankle. I looked up and saw Bella struggling not to scream. Her eyes were filled with pain. I swiftly gathered her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. Her body went limp, and I knew she had passed out. I only prayed that this would go quickly.

After a few hours, Bella started moaning my name. I kept talking to her and kissing her head. Bella's misery didn't last long by ending the next day. I heard her heart slow to a stop and watched her eyes flicker open.

"Edward. Is it finally over? Am I a vampire?" Bella's eyes were a fiery red, and her features were sharper.

"Yes, you are." My voice had a tinge of sadness, but overall, I was happy. Bella was finally going to be mine, forever.

"Oh, Edward." She threw her arms around my neck, and I held her tighter knowing she wasn't breakable.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. Why are you still a little sad?"

I was surprised. I thought I had hidden it well. "How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just knew. I think it has to do with me being a vampire. That much I'm sure of." I noticed I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Can you hear my thoughts?"

She hesitated, then answered, "No."

"Can you feel my emotions?"

"Not really. I just know you are just a little sad about me being a vampire. Why?"

"I'm going to miss a few things about you being human. Like your blush, your warmth, the color of your eyes…"

"Oh yeah! Can I see myself?"

"Go ahead." I motioned for her to go. I followed, hoping her reaction wouldn't be the same as Rosalie's. Bella stood motionless in front of the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were wide in wonder. "Are you okay?"

She appeared startled as though she had only just realized I was there. "Yes. I'm just a little shocked. Besides the eyes, I look beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and looked at her in the mirror. "You were always beautiful, Bella."

"Not like this," and she pointed at herself in the mirror.

Something else came to my mind, "Bella, how do you remember anything? I couldn't even remember who I was right after the change."

"I thought about you the entire time. It kept me sane, so I remembered anything. Thank you for holding me. I felt it at the beginning and end." Bella kissed me and immediately grasped her throat afterwards.

"That's the thirst. Get dressed. I'm going to take you hunting." She disappeared and was back in a flash wearing jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt of her own.

"Wait. How long did it take?"

"Only a day. I was glad; I hate to see you suffer."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Yeah. Come on. It's time to teach you about hunting."

I took Bella out into the woods surrounding our cabin and told her the finer points of hunting. She caught several animals and drained them dry. Then I taught her how to clean up after herself. To make everything look natural. It was a great way to start our lives together. I had my wife, my soul mate for all of eternity. I couldn't be happier. I guess there was someone for me.


End file.
